Once Upon a December
by KujakuValentine
Summary: When Zuko's future wife ends up on the same ship as him all hell breaks loose between the two, but is it Zuko's fault that she lost her memory and now hates him?
1. The fire bender made from hate

Once upon a December

A/N: I've put a song in here. Yes it makes it a little longer than it should be, but the point is that it gives you a little hint. The princess is the one that is supposed to be singing it. Her attitude will confuse you for the first few pages, as to why she would be singing that song to Zuko when she hates him so much. It's a weird relation ship. …yes the song is from a pokemon cd… YOU DIE NOW! -- leave me alone. It's my story. O.Oright? right! TT noooooo! Kidding I'll let you read. Oh this is for the song Once upon a December, the first song has to be in here though.

Chapter 1

Introduce the Princess

The fire bender made of hate

Tsukiaye crossed her arms as the two boats sailed beside each other. She was the princess, the princess of the fire nation. She hated being ordered around and even more; she hated Zuko, her future husband. She looked smugly upon the ship as the crew hitched the two together. Her ship had broken down while she and her crew of fire benders had been looking for the Avatar. Zuko's ship was the closest one that they could reach.

Years ago, Tsukiaye and Zuko had been best friends. They lived in the fire kingdoms palace and had normal, well normal for them, lives. They would get in trouble together and sneak out of the palace together. After Zuko challenged the general in the war room and then refused to fight his father, Tsukiaye had taken it as an attack on her too. She knew that Zuko's refusal to fight was his ticket out of the country.

Years later, the princess was now trying to capture the Avatar to erase the shame that Zuko had placed on her, solely for the fact that she was his wife.

When the two ships connected Tsukiaye was called over to the side and greeted by Zuko's uncle Iroh. "Hello General Iroh."

Iroh smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Tsukiaye, you can call me uncle, it's been a very long time hasn't it?"

Tsukiaye nodded without emotion, "Yes it has."

"Hm…you know you have become a lot like my nephew. I really think that the two of you need a vacation." Iroh rubbed his chin and smiled, "You used to be such a sweet little thing. You were so careless. But now, you and Zuko are both very bitter. It seems that you both have some dark spots in your hearts."

Tsukiaye removed the handkerchief that had been covering most of her face to reveal a dark red and purple scar on the right side of her face.

Iroh jumped slightly seeing the scar almost identical to Zuko's. "Princess, what happened to have you get that?"

Tsukiaye covered her eye with her right hand, "I was fighting my father. I questioned his authority and told him that I wouldn't marry a dishonorable husband. He told me that his shame was imprinted in my soul and that I shouldn't question his judgment, and that my dishonor would be there till Zuko erased his. He and I had an agnikai and the irony hit when my father blasted me in the face, the opposite side that Zuko was hit. I was willing to put up a fight, but I didn't really know how to fire bend that well. The Fire Lord said that my fighting for the right to my honor was the right thing to do. He told me that my being a woman made me weak, but my fighting made me strong and honorable. That is why I am out here with these ships."

Iroh looked at her in amazement, "You fought your father?"

Tsukiaye nodded uncovering her eye.

"But Kuzuki is so strong, how did you manage to fight him?" Iroh stared at her burnt face in slight amazement.

"I really couldn't. I tried my best, but after a few seconds I lost. I believe it was the fact that I was willing to stand up and challenge my father that impressed the fire lord."

Iroh nodded, "yes, I think after what Zuko did, my brother is simply satisfied by that."

Tsukiaye turned her face away from Iroh and sighed, "I'm chasing the avatar in attempt to regain my honor and erase what Zuko has done to me."

Iroh smiled at her, "Well you shouldn't tell him that, he gets all fired up about the littlest things."

"He always has."

A/N: that's the first chapter! Happy that you like it if yah do! Review! I'm rushed for time!


	2. Introduce my crew

A/N: And then there's part 2 yey! You have to read the song to get what Zuko really means to Tsukiaye! Ok? Love ya!

Chapter 2

Introduce my Crew

Countless eyes are watching 

_In this our finest hour_

_It's time to realize the dream_

_Of who we really are_

_I'm gonna freeze this space and time_

_Rise to meat the call_

_Seize the moment _

_Make it mine_

_And through it all!_

_Straight as the arrow flies_

_I will run towards the finish line_

_With all the strength I've found_

_My feet wont touch the ground_

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

_Your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach _

_The arms I'm running to_

_I'll go the extra mile _

_For you._

_You_

_I know it won't be easy_

_To make you understand_

_I wanna take to glory_

_And put it in your hands_

_Cause you're the light that makes me shine_

_YOU'RE THE HERO IN MY EYES_

_WIN OR LOSE _

_DO OR DIE_

_I have made it high_

_Straight as the arrow flies_

_I will run towards the finish line_

_With all the strength I've found_

_(all the strength I've found)_

_My feet wont touch the ground_

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

_Your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach _

_The arms I'm running to_

_I'll go the extra mile _

_For you._

_(Go the extra mile)_

_(to the end)_

_(Go the extra mile)_

_I wanna be able to say!_

_I give all of me!_

_For the world to see,_

_And I would do it all again!_

_I'd go the extra mile!_

_Straight as the arrow flies_

_I will run towards the finish line_

_With all the strength I've found_

_(all the strength I've found)_

_My feet wont touch the ground_

_I will scale the heights if I believe_

_Your wings of faith will carry me_

_I'll go the distance just to reach _

_The arms I'm running to_

_I'll go the extra mile _

_For you._

_Not if it wont be worth while_

_I'd go the extra mile for you._

Iroh looked over Tsukiaye's shoulder to see three oddly dressed children. One was a boy, his age was about the same as Zuko's. He had the brown hair of an earth bender, but had a fire benders outfit on. "Who is that princess?"

"That is Kasa. He's an earth bender that was betrayed by his country. He joined me when I met him earlier on. I don't know that much about his past, he really doesn't talk that much. He's a really good fighter though."

"Who are the other two?" Iroh looked slightly confused at the corner of color.

"The one in the blue dress with the black hair is Yumi, she's the older sister of the water twins. Her sister is trying to take her throne. She's trying to kill her while she's helping me. She believes that the Avatar can help her regain control over her country. The blonde one with the arrow tattoo is the last female air bender. I don't know if she's the princess or not, but she tends to be slightly playful. Everyone picks her out as an airbender because of her long blonde hair."

Iroh looked over the princess, "Tsukiaye you have a slightly odd crew here….. but having one that is mixed is always a good thing."

"Good, because all the others are fire benders, and more than half of them are women." Tsukiaye walked past Iroh and left him looking around her ship.

"Princess wait!" Iroh turned around to see Tsukiaye standing in front of Zuko. Zuko seemed slightly confused at his being approached. Normally he was the one that would approach the other person due to his royal roots.

Over the years Tsukiaye had changed her look, aside from the scar on her face Tsukiaye had changed her hairstyle and the way she dressed. Years ago she used to have brown hair and it sat on her head in a neatly coiled bun that had a royal fire family emblem pinned into it. Now her hair was in two braided buns that sat on the side of her head. When she was princess while Zuko had been in the country she wore what she was told to, now she wore an outfit that was more fit for a warrior that did a lot of fighting that required agility and speed. It was a robe that held tightly to her, red in color, and only went down to the middle of her thighs. She wore black shorts and black gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arm, and boots that went up a little over her knees, leaving only a little exposed flesh. To top everything off, the last time Zuko had seen her she was fourteen, still a little girl. Now that she was sixteen she looked more feminine, was taller, and also had a worse attitude.

Tsukiaye let one of her shoulders drop down and she knelt to one knee acknowledging her prince.

Zuko nodded and walked around her, "uncle, hurry up and fix their ship. I'm not going to stay here very long."

Tsukiaye stood up and turned to look at Zuko's back, "You would be better off giving up Zuko, you're never going to catch the Avatar."

Zuko spun around to stare Tsukiaye in the face, "What do you have to challenge me?"

"I'll fight you right here and show you why my father cant use his right arm."

Iroh looked back at Tsukiaye, "You're the one that did that to your father's arm?"

Tsukiaye grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him foreword making him lose his balance and fall to his knees. "Who's bowing now prince?"

Zuko grabbed her ankle and pulled her off of her feet making her fall backward.

In only a few short second the two were rolling on the ground trying to rip each other's hair out. The crew quickly laughed at this event until Iroh pulled them off of each other. Sighing he held them apart while they batted at each other from the distance, "You two apparently have some differences to work out. It's hard to believe that you two were best friends."

Zuko went limp till his uncle put him down, "The princess needs to learn her place." He turned to walk away until the princess spoke to him.

Tsukiaye smirked at him, "You fight like a woman."

Zuko turned around and shot a blast of flames at her, but his efforts were soon thwarted by Kasa's earth bending. He had put up a shield of coal. Tsukiaye left piles of coal and water around for her to companions that needed substance to bend. Iroh set Tsukiaye down waving a finger at her, "Leave Zuko alone. I shouldn't have to tell the two of you not to fight. If you are going to act like children then we're going to have to leave now. I'm sorry princess."

Tsukiaye nodded and turned around and walked away as Kasa lowered his hand letting the barrier drop to reveal a very angry prince. "I'll see you and your crew at dinner my prince."

Zuko put his arms down and nodded, "alright then."

A/N: that's chapter 2 for yah, sorry it really isn't much yet. Give the story time!


	3. Break my heart

A/N: this chapter should explain a little more! Hope that it helps you, I'm really putting these up for my bud. NANESKA YOU'D BETTER BE REVIWEING! …. hmm. Alright you start to see Tsukiaye become a little more affectionate in this chapter, then Zuko drops the friggen bomb!…read on!

Chapter 3

Break my heart

Sadly enough, Zuko and Tsukiaye were forced to sit at the head of the table together. Iroh told them that it gave the crews hope for the future of the kingdom. Zuko and Tsukiaye had both changed out of their war uniforms and into their traditional fire robes. Tsukiaye's hair had been let hang down, and she was forced to wear makeup. Her and Zuko sat quietly eating while the others held conversation. Iroh would look over and check on them every once-in-a-while only to see that they were seemingly refusing to talk to each other. For almost the rest of the dinner they sat perfectly poised in their crimson outfits. One of the male solders shouted something at them that made them snap to attention, "What?" Zuko looked up from his food.

"I was just saying that you two look pretty good together!" The solder shouted at them again so that Zuko and Tsukiaye could hear.

"He must be drunk." Tsukiaye used her fan to cover her face and shake her head when Zuko looked over at her. The rest of the table let their attention wander back to their previous conversations, but Zuko and Tsukiaye had begun to talk to each other.

"Funny how one simple comment can change everything in a room." Tsukiaye smiled softly at Zuko.

Zuko sighed, "I haven't seen one of your solders be incompetent…"

"…Are you complimenting _me _or my crew?"

Zuko looked away from her, "A crew cannot be structured without a good leader."

Tsukiaye leaned slightly against him giving him a questioning look, "What are you saying? You admit that I might be better than you?"

Zuko nudged her until she quit leaning on him, "No, I'm saying you're as good as me… well you might be as good as me. And the fact that your solders are women has an effect on the situation too."

Tsukiaye smiled, "Well then maybe we do have something in common."

"…hm."

Iroh looked over at the two and noticed that they were making slight conversation and smiled at them. When they looked up and saw him looking at them they looked away from each other and sat quietly.

"Your honor shouldn't have been affected by my weakness."

Tsukiaye felt the anger that she had been holding in swell up inside of her, "Did you have to bring that up?" Her face turned bitter and her voice went to an angry whisper.

Zuko nodded, "I will restore your honor."

Tsukiaye snapped her fan in half and Zuko turned to look at it, and then looked at her expression. Her face was tight and emotionless.

"Don't think that I will stop my quest to find the Avatar and restore my honor on my own."

"I don't expect you to. May the best man win." Zuko slightly sat up to seem a little cocky.

Tsukiaye smiled at him competitively, "Yes, the best man."

Zuko stood out on the edge of Tsukiaye's ship holding lightly to the railing. The sun had gone down and the sky was lighting up with stars. He was completely lost in thought as sad memories of his childhood ran through his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Tsukiaye walked up to him and broke him from the nostalgic thought process that was running through his mind.

He looked away from her, "It's none of your concern."

"It's always my concern when you're moping. I'm made to worry about you." Tsukiaye leaned on the railing staring at the red and blue stars that lit up the sky. "They're slightly depressing aren't they?"

Zuko looked over at Tsukiaye who seemed to be doing exactly what he had been, "Yes, but the point is that life goes on. Nothing can change now, too many things have happened."

Tsukiaye sat up and looked over at him seriously, "You remember them? The fireflies, and the others that we we're friends with?"

Zuko nodded, "We were all fools back then."

She nodded, "And we all still are. Fools… you know that the water bender that's on our ship, she left her country purely for the fact that she wanted to kill her younger sister. It's her way of proving to her family that she isn't weak."

Zuko looked out across the ocean, "I said that nothing is going to change. Nothing ever did change, yet you still resent me for what I did. You know what I said was right."

"Yes." Tsukiaye looked at him with her unburned eye, "You did it to yourself. You knew that those generals were ruthless."

Zuko turned to her in a slight bit of anger, "But what they were doing was-"

"What they've been taught to do. Win. Zuko, the only way that you'll ever catch the avatar is if you don't play fare. I've almost captured him three times. Each trying to obey the rules. I look back now and see that if I just would have taken another step to get him, fought a little dirty, I wouldn't be in this mess that I am in now."

Zuko turned away from her, "What happened to you?"

Tsukiaye crossed her arms and sneered at him, "I got stronger and learned a few things on the way. What happened to you Zuko? Did you learn that the world isn't all that it's cut out to be? _Prince._"

Zuko glared at her over his shoulder, "I don't have to deal with you."

"You will soon!" she shouted, fire was erupting from her palms and she was in a fighting stance that Zuko had only seen used by his father, "When you have to marry me, the first thing that I will teach you is respect."

Zuko turned around and crossed his arms at her, "Tsukiaye, I've known respect, I've grown up. I'm just wondering why you haven't."

"Because of you!" Tsukiaye let a circle of flames erupt around her, "You ruined my life! All you had to do was what you were told. 'be quiet' or 'fight' but you did neither! And because of what you did, the subjects of the fire nation give me looks and talk about me when my back is turned! You destroyed my life! You made me the tainted princess!"

Zuko turned around and began to walk to the bridge that connected the two ships, "I'm going back to my ship now. When you decide that you can be a little more grown up about the matter, then maybe we can talk. Until then my princess, I bid you goodnight."

Tsukiaye let the flames that encircled her erupt into a wall of fire that almost seemed to entrap her, " well…I HATE YOU!"

"Excuse me, princess?" Kasa walked out to where the princess was, avoiding her flames.

She looked back at him with red eyes, "What is it?"

"The captain wishes to speak with you right away." Kasa walked back toward the innards of the ship and left her in her cloud of fire.

Tsukiaye let out a slow breath and the flames died, and her eyes turned back to their normal yellow.

A/N: yeah, sorry that these notes are so short, I'm busy right now! Love yah!


	4. Why I still love you

A/N: YEY! I like this chapter, this is when I get more into the writing! The story really hasn't stared up yet though, so give me time!

Chapter 4

Why I still love you

"I WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Tsukiaye stood up from her chair letting the fire that was growing in her eyes get bigger.

"Now listen my princess, by order of the empress you are not to leave for it without him. Apparently this is going to be a group effort. Iroh has agreed that it might be good for the both of you. What doesn't destroy us only makes us stronger."

"Oh I'll destroy him alright." Tsukiaye pushed her chair out of the way and began to walk out the door, "If anyone wants me, I'll be wakening the prince."

Yumi stood up and grabbed Tsukiaye's wrist and spoke to her in a voice that almost sounded like she was speaking underwater, "Princess, calm yourself, otherwise you will be taken down by your own emotions. You're smarter than that. I know it."

Tsukiaye slightly tugged her arm away and nodded, "Then I'll go and tell him in the morning."

Tsukiaye woke up on a large pile of grass; she sat up and rubbed her head, "wha…"

"Wake up silly! It's time to play!"

Tsukiaye sat up to see a little girl with brown hair in the distance shaking someone who was asleep on the ground.

"Come on! Wake up!"

She thought to herself, 'wait that's me isn't it…?'

Tsukiaye's thoughts were confirmed when the little girl stood up from the person that she was shaking and was wearing a pink and red robe. "It's time to play."

Tsukiaye sighed when she saw the person that she had been shaking stand up.

'Zuko.'

"We're gonna go chase fireflies now!" Her younger self pulled little Zuko along while he stumbled sleepily. "Let's go and wish on them."

The two walked over the hill out of Tsukiaye's sight. 'Wait! I have to follow them!'

Tsukiaye followed them to the other side of the hill where there was a large Koi pond surrounded by a thousand flashing fireflies. The little Tsukiaye ran around catching them while little Zuko stood and watched her laughing happily.

'Am I supposed to be getting something out of this?'

Little Tsukiaye paused and squealed happily, "I got one!" She ran up to the smaller version of Zuko and showed it to him, "See! Make a wish!"

The firefly that was in her hand spread it's wings and floated to the stars that were just appearing.

Little Zuko grabbed her hands while she was looking at the sky and smiled at her, "Let's get married!"

'Wait I remember this…'

She looked back at him, "Yeah, I know we're getting married."

He raised one of his hands to the sky and firefly landed on it, "But I wanna get married now, that way we'll always be in love, Ok?"

Little Tsukiaye frowned, "You're weird."

He laughed at her and kissed her on the cheek, her reaction was to push him over.

"Don't touch me stupid boy." Little Tsukiaye put her hands on her hip and frowned.

"Look!" Zuko pointed to the firefly that had landed on her nose, she screamed and fell backwards. Zuko laughed at her misfortune until they heard a voice from a distance away.

"Tsukiko darling! Time to go!"

Little Tsukiaye stood up, "Mama called me by my first name, that means it's time to go." She helped pull Zuko up and hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow Zuko."

He nodded and let her go when the figures of four adults appeared.

He whispered softy, "I wish that it will always be this way."

The two young children ran to their parents and hugged them tightly around the legs.

'We were so little… and both of our dads still loved us.'

Suddenly there was a strike of lightening and Tsukiaye looked around, everything around her was in flames. The ground that she was standing on began to crack and she shifted her weight, 'I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!' The floor gave out and she fell into darkness.

She woke with a sharp gasp. Tsukiaye looked around her and then relaxed realizing that her thinking had been right, "Another nightmare?" She swung her feet over her bedside and then slipped her feet into her slippers. She slowly stood up and walked to her door letting the covers from the bed drop off of her to reveal a black and red robe. She opened her door and walked down the hall till she came to the stairs that lead her to the top of the ship. She slowly climbed them letting the metal stairs slightly prick her feet with the nails. As she came to the top of the ship she pulled the robe slightly over her head as the sound of rain pounded on the ships surface. She walked to edge of the railing and leaned slightly against it. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' She fell to her knees and let the rain run down her face. "I'm going to die like this." She let the robe that she had on slide off of her shoulders and hit the ships surface. Her hair was slowly absorbing the water that was falling on her. She let out a heavy and sick sigh, "He's right. Nothing is ever going to change." She let her head fall and her hair fell around her face, "I'm so weak." She began sobbing heavily. A soft hand came down on her shoulder while she cried giving her slight comfort. Tsukiaye looked up at Zuko.

"Why are you out here?" He put a hand down for her to grab onto, "Come inside."

Tsukiaye grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "K."

Tsukiaye held tightly to his arm as they headed back to his ship.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and they walked across the bridges that held the two ships together.

Zuko opened the door to his room that was clearly lit by the fire that seemed to have been going for a few hours. "You can sleep in front of the fire." He threw a few of his pillows down onto the floor and handed her a blanket and another robe. "You're going to be sick."

"No I wont, my body has given up on being sick. I stand out in the rain all the time in the winter." Tsukiaye put the robe on over her wet clothes. "Besides, what should I care?"

"Letting yourself be subject to sickness makes you weak." Zuko climbed under his covers and faced away from her. "Go to sleep, at least now neither of us can have nightmares."

Tsukiaye nodded, she had never had nightmares when her and Zuko were little, and maybe being around him was all that she needed to clear her mind.

"Goodnight Zuko." Tsukiaye lied in front of the fire with the blanket over her and slowly drifted to sleep with her face buried in Zuko's pillow.

A/N: coolies, I got nothing to say. You'll see more of my friends in the next chapter.


	5. Songs of our childhood

A/N: this is kind of a fluffy chapter and then you get to see Tsukiaye act a little mindless. She has some problems with her past. So get on with it right? Here!

Chapter 5

Songs of our childhood

Tsukiaye opened her eyes to see a glimmer of light breaking through the door that lead to the outside of the ship. The fire had gone out and Zuko was gone. Tsukiaye stood up and headed to the door. She tightly held the blanket to herself for warmth. The dock of the ship was covered in a slight layer of fog. Tsukiaye walked over to the front of the boat where Zuko was standing. She stood by him and sighed, "I don't like you."

"…I know." Zuko continued to focus on the coming sun.

She shook her head, "But I don't hate you. I just hate the way you make me act."

"I'm over it."

"Why do you have to be so quiet!" She barked at him.

"…Because, it's the sunrise."

She crossed her arms pouting, "What's so great about that?"

"It's another day. And everyone has another chance to make it better than the last. This way, I started off the morning calm. Maybe the rest of my day can be calm too."

Tsukiaye smirked, "You cant be calm for an entire day. It's just not in your nature."

Zuko smiled, "True. But I can keep trying and hoping."

Tsukiaye frowned sadly, "At the end of the day that's all we have isn't it?"

Zuko bowed his head and sighed, "That and our memories."

Tsukiaye sat down on the cold surface and sighed deeply.

"…what?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her and frowned.

"Nothing."

"When you sigh that means that there is something wrong. What is it?"

"I don't remember." Tsukiaye looked up at him with her mouth slightly open.

Zuko rubbed his eyes, "Then never mind."

Tsukiaye jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand, "NO! I mean, I cant remember! I forgot what happened when we we're kids! I don't remember my childhood."

Zuko looked at her slightly shocked, "That's why."

"…why what?"

"That's why you don't like me." Zuko lowered his head and covered his eyes, "I was right."

Tsukiaye leaned down and looked at Zuko's face, "Right about what?"

Zuko sat up and looked at Tsukiaye, "That's why…" Zuko's eyes suddenly focused on the snowflake that floated down in front of Tsukiaye's face and landed on her nose, "You hate me."

Tsukiaye sighed, "Your mother thinks that it's because of my fathers blast to my head."

Zuko looked up to the sky, "It's snowing."

Tsukiaye stepped closer to Zuko and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

Zuko jumped and looked down at her while she clang to him, "What are you…"

"I don't know… I think that the snow makes me happy. Something about the snow makes me like you."

Zuko calmed down slightly and sighed, "When we were little, we used to stand around when it snowed, because it was so rare to see snow on the fire nation."

Tsukiaye looked up at him but didn't let him go, "Someone was singing."

Zuko smiled, "My mother sang for us when it snowed, she always used to sit outside and paint us. My mother loved you so much. It was her decision for us to get married."

"Were we spoiled?" Tsukiaye asked.

Zuko nodded, "we had every toy that we wanted. A child's dream, and we got it all."

"…I think that I remember some of it." Tsukiaye leaned against him sadly, "I have a music box that my mother gave me. She said that it tells the story of our winters."

"One in specific." Zuko hugged her, "Once when the fire nation was stormed by a group of rebels."

Tsukiaye whispered a tune to herself, "Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart, used to know. Things it longs to remember."

Zuko smiled down at her, "That night you and I were sitting in front of a fire. You had your teddy bear and phoenix, and I had my tiger. We were playing and laughing while my mother was painting the angels that she saw. She was singing to us because she believed that it protected us."

Tsukiaye moved away from Zuko and wrapped the blanket that she had brought out around her and Zuko while they sat and stared at the sun rise. "What happened?"

"A guard came in and told us that the castle was being stormed. My mother grabbed us both and took us into a hidden passage that was behind the fireplace. There was a window that you could see out. I watched at the solders rode way on the horses to go fight the oncoming army."

"They were fighting in the blizzard. The horses looked so pretty." Tsukiaye stared out at the water not even thinking about what she had said.

Zuko put his arm around her and nodded, "You had said that you wanted the horse that was riding through the storm like it was a king."

Tsukiaye smiled, "Yep."

"My mother calmed us by showing us the lines in the blizzard. She told us that the sheets of snow were dancing angels. And then you started to get sick. My mom set me down and she held you. You kept telling her that you we're a firefly. And that your light was going out. She told me that your body was shutting down from the cold. My mom didn't let you go. She held you and made you tell her what happened through the entire day. And you did. Soon enough you were ok. But the castle had been completely stormed. The three of us were all that was left."

Tsukiaye smiled, "and this is the part where you forgot what happened, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah."

Tsukiaye closed her eyes and unbuckled a necklace that she had been wearing. It was in the shape of the fire elemblem and it was rather thick. She opened it and it began to play a tune.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance thorough a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Tsukiaye leaned on Zuko while he kept his arm around her and the two drifted off to sleep on the top deck of the ship.

A/N: give me a little more time! I swear that I'll get to the main story soon, I just cant let you start with out knowing these things! ;; this one was short.


	6. Drowning, Fighting, and betraying

A/N: This chapter is a little hectic. So sorry about the ….uneasiness. you're gonna get confused. Oh…by the way, JESSICA C! Naneska is in this one. You know, the air bender.

Chapter 6

Drowning, Fighting, and betraying!

Tsukiaye woke up slowly, filled with the sensation that she was floating. Then a sharp pain filled her, then her body felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed. Suddenly her eyes shot open, only to feel a strict sharp pain, making them close tightly again. She moved her arms and felt the water around her slowly dragging her under. Then she felt a sudden yank and she was being lifted up then she hit the surface of the boat with a crash, leaving her in pain and in a coughing fit. She opened her eyes to see Zuko going through the same heaving that she was. Yumi stood in front of them with her arm cross, "You feel asleep by the railing?"

Tsukiaye nodded and then heaved more of the water up, "Yeah, I…Zuko and I were talking and we fell asleep."

Yumi smiled, "Well next time let's not fall in the water so quickly. You're lucky that I came out when I did." Yumi made it very clear to the two that she had pulled them out of the water and let them back onto the ship. Advanced bending was the only thing that saved their lives.

Tsukiaye had a towel on her head, but she was now back into her normal war uniform. She looked up at the sky to see a black bird with a ribbon tied to it's tail flying over head. She quickly realized that it was a messenger for the fire nation and she whistled it down. Zuko looked over at her with interest. "What does it say?"

Tsukiaye smiled, "Something for Zhao."

Zuko walked over and took the note from her hand, "…blah…blah blah… AVATAR!"

Tsukiaye rolled her eyes and followed Zuko as he stomped toward the captain's room. "Zuko, why don't you just let me tell them to shift coarse, then if they think that you are following them they will think, oh, it's just the way that the princess is going! And then you can follow the avatar without a problem."

Zuko looked at her slightly puzzled, "you really think that I'm going to listen to you?"

Tsukiaye nodded, "Why not."

Zuko sighed and let his shoulders heave, "Alright then. Tell your captain."

Only a few minutes later they were headed in the direction of the water temple, now following Zhao. When they came upon a blockade Tsukiaye headed off to talk to them, "Yes?"

"Ships aren't being allowed to pass through here your highness."

Tsukiaye paused and then tilted her head ever so slightly, "What harm will I do?"

"It's nothing personal princess, it's just that Zhao doesn't want anyone to endanger the mission."

Tsukiaye crossed her arms, "You mean that vanity project?"

The guard slightly looked to the left then the right and waved the ships to move, "Alright princess, but if anyone asks you have a higher permission and please, stay out of the way."

Tsukiaye bowed to him with a light smile and then they were off. Kasa stood by Tsukiaye and smiled to her, "You're going to get in trouble one of these days."

Zuko stood at the other side of Tsukiaye; "She's already ahead of you."

"How so?" He asked.

Zuko moved closer to Tsukiaye and Kasa slightly stepped away from her getting the hint that Zuko's 'personal space' had been invaded. "Well, the fact that she's practically stolen a mission from Zhao is a basic crime.

Tsukiaye crossed her arms and frowned, "But you know that I have a higher authority than he does, even if you don't get back in the country, I will be crowned Queen and that means who ever I marry will have a hell of a lot to deal with."

Kasa smirked at Zuko, "Yeeeah, I would hate to be that guy."

Zuko stepped in front of Tsukiaye and forced his way in front of Kasa letting fire shoot toward the ground out of his hands, "SHUT UP!"

Kasa put his hands up, "Hey, man! I was kidding, don't worry I know she's yours. You know if you really want her that bad you should stop treating her like a servant."

Zuko paused and looked back at Tsukiaye and then back to Kasa, "…wait… WHAT! NO! She isn't mine, I mean she is but I don't want her!"

Kasa rolled his eyes and started walking away toward two fire bender boys about his age, "Tisk tisk prince. You should take pride in her. There are others on this ship that want her more than you."

Zuko looked to where Kasa was walking to see a blonde fire bender with shoulder length hair, and a black haired fire bender with hair that went down to the middle of his back, and eyebrows that had a certain arrogance to them. The one with the blonde hair smiled at Kasa and shook his head, but the one with the black hair tucked a strand of hair behind his ear then glared at Zuko before the three walked off.

Zuko turned back around and grabbed Tsukiaye's hand, "Come with me. We need to talk."

Tsukiaye followed him over to the captain's room which was unoccupied at the moment, "What's wrong with you?"

Zuko closed the door and looked out the bay windows, "Who were the other two?"

Tsukiaye took her hand back from Zuko and sighed, "The blonde one is one of Yumi's followers, and the one with the black hair is my body guard."

"Get rid of him."

"What?"

Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to where he was standing, "I don't like him. Get rid of him."

Tsukiaye tried to pull her wrist away from him, "Oh, so you can go and protect me? You haven't done me any good so far!"

Zuko pulled her wrist more just to attempt to gain control of her, "Tell me his name! Both of them!" Tsukiaye looked away and Zuko let his hand flare up causing her to scream and fall over tugging away, "Tell me!"

"Tesko and Higa!"

Zuko let go of her wrist and smiled, "I'll see to it that they are dealt with."

Tsukiaye sat on the floor rubbing her burnt wrist with her face shadowed.

"So, you understand not to defy me anymore?" Zuko stood in front of her looking down at the mark he had left. "…Answer me." Tsukiaye looked up at him with eyes full of tears making Zuko step back uneasily, "…wait, don't cry!"

Tsukiaye clawed at the mark that he left making no noise, just bowing her head away from him to hide her face. Zuko looked around to see that nobody was in the surrounding area and then he knelt down by her, "It should heal fast." Tsukiaye turned away from him and sniffled as she did. Zuko sighed and sat down beside her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder only to get burnt by the flames that suddenly appeared in the air. He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" Tsukiaye shook her head and huddled up into a ball, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Zuko stood up and shouted, "You've always been so defiant! Stop being such a brat!" Zuko felt his feet give out from under him and he landed on the floor with a quick 'thud'. Zuko looked up to see a blue eyed, happy faced, blonde, air bender looking down at him from the counter.

"Wow, you're not to bright are yah Zuko?" It was Naneska, the air bender. She had on a cocky smirk and there was a lemur sitting on her shoulder, "You hurt her didn't you?"

"It wasn't that bad." Zuko sat up with a smug face trying to ignore the pain that Tsukiaye was in.

"…you're weird!" Naneska stood up and walked on the top of the table, "you really should change the way that your hair is." She jumped off the table and walked over to Tsukiaye patting her on the head, "it's alright hon!" Tsukiaye looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Not much is going right for you is it Tsu?" Tsukiaye sighed and looked down at the floor. Naneska took her hand and walked Tsukiaye out of the captain's room. "TESKO!" The black haired boy looked over at her and walked to Tsukiaye when he saw that she was in a moment of despair. Tesko put his hand on Tsukiaye's back and walked her to her ship. Naneska heard Zuko growl slightly, but she smiled when he did so. She closed the door and locked it. Her happy friendly face turned bitter and hateful, "you listen here Zuko." She spoke in a deep and intolerable murmur, "Your country and family destroyed everyone that I ever had, as far as I'm concerned, all of you fire benders can go to the pits whence you came from. But Tsukiaye doesn't deserve what you just did. If you ever lay another finger on her ever again I swear by Roku's name, I will suck every last bit of air from your lungs and leave you hanging from my bison's horns."

Zuko stood wide eyed and slightly nervous, "….o….ok….I…."

Naneska shoved him, "I swear it!" She turned around and opened the door with a smile, "Thanks for your time Prince!" She closed the door leaving Zuko with his jaw dropped.

Naneska walked out across the top deck to see Kasa talking to another earth bender. The only difference was that the new one wasn't wearing a fire bender outfit, he was wearing the normal earth bender outfit. Naneska put on her 'curious face' and walked toward the two. "KASA!" She jumped up behind the earth bender making him jump.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Aw you're mean." Naneska looked at the other earth bender who looked to be in his twenties, "Oh...this is Mana! ...He's an earth bender."

"No duh." Naneska smiled at him, "I'm Naneska!" she put her hand out and Mana shook it. She noticed the piece of cloth that was wrapped around his left eye and gave him a curious look, "Waz' dat'?"

Mana smiled and patted her cloth, "That would be the thing I am using to cover my eye."

"DUH! But why are you covering it?"

"Oh…" Mana paused then sighed deeply, "There's just something wrong with my eye… that's all."

Naneska stood still for a few minutes then dove at him in attempt to get the cloth off and see what he was hiding. Luckily Kasa grabbed her while she was in the middle of her jump and stopped her, "I WANNA SEE!"

Mana was slightly taken back but was amused by her, "I'll show you later when we get to be friends, aright?"

Kasa sat her down when she smacked him on the head. "Hey Mana you want to go get-"

"So, what ship do you work on?" Mana asked her.

Kasa groaned a little and bit his lip, "Bro, you wanna-"

"I'm from the other ship! The one with the royal flag! Tsukiaye owns that one!"

"Hellloooo!" Kasa waved his hands in the air and jumped around the two. Mana grabbed the top of Kasa's head and made him stop jumping, "Cut it out bro, I was trying to talk to her." Kasa frowned and walked away, "I'm gonna go and find Higa, at lest he listens." Naneska drilled Mana continuously with questions while Kasa walked off.

Tsukiaye sat on her bed rubbing her eyes while Tesko held an ice to her wound. She looked at Tesko in fault while he looked around the room, "What happened?"

Tsukiaye shook her head and hissed, "Zuko wanted to know your name so he could fire you." She looked over at Tesko who had a soft smile on his face.

"Princess, my job is to protect you, even if it means Zuko giving me a bad report. Besides, do you really think that his father is going to fire me without actual cause? And to top it off, Zuko doesn't even legitimately belong to the fire nation."

Tsukiaye looked at the black armor that Tesko was wearing and tried to change the subject, "Why is your armor black when everyone else's is red?"

Tesko looked down at his armor and then back at Tsukiaye, "Because, I'm a body guard, I'm supposed to show that I am here to safeguard you."

Tsukiaye looked away from him and took her arm back, "You aren't my nurse maid, and you don't have to help me."

Tesko put his arm around her, "I know, but I still have to take care of you."

Tsukiaye hugged him and smiled, "I know."

A/N: GASP::dramatic music in the background: is Mana really Kasa's brother? If so, why wernt their parents more creative with the names? Is Naneska in love with him? What really is under the cloth that covers his eye? Is Naneska schizophrenic? What is Higa really like? What's Zuko gonna do about Tesko? What's going on between Tesko and Tsukiaye? And when will they make it to the water nation and start the damn adventure already? …when I get to writing the next chapter! That's when! Enjoy loyal readers!


End file.
